


[Art] How the Gingerbread Crumbles

by jupeboxhero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupeboxhero/pseuds/jupeboxhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my gift for knowmefirst inspired by her drabble, "How the Ginger Men Died."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How the Ginger Men Died!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186640) by knowmefirst. 



> I found your fics as I was looking for inspiration and I loved how warm and sweet this one was! I tried to capture that feeling. The second chapter is the same drawing but without the background. I was trying to do something different but I'm not sure that worked out well. Anyway, I had fun working on this. I hope you like it!


	2. No Flowers




End file.
